Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $10 \div 4 = ~$
Explanation: Let's divide ${10}$ circles into groups of $4$. We get $2$ groups of $4$ with $2$ circles leftover. $10 \div 4 = 2 \text{ R } 2$